within the ocean
by misteydarkrobotnic
Summary: Mermaids are mythological creatures, myths, legends that are yet to be proven ny people have claimed to have seen a mermaid but are usually shut down with people telling them that it can't be possible, that no humanoid creatures could be living within the depth of the ocean. But it's not that they aren't real you just have to know where to look.


Mermaids are mythological creatures, myths, legends that are yet to be proven people have claimed to have seen a mermaid but are usually shut down with people telling them that it can't be possible, that no humanoid creatures could be living within the depth of the ocean they would of been discovered already,so their existence has been proven to have been the figment of people's imagination.

But it's not that they aren't real you just have to know where to look.

Sajae's POV

My eyes fluttered open as i regain my consciousness and stare at the stone ceiling of my room, I take a few moments to wake up before I sit up and swim through the doorway leading to the hallway where i will meet my family (well my mother and two younger sisters since my dad prefers to go hunting with his friend in the early hours of the morning). Before i even enter the dining room i can already hear the agitated shouts of my mother and sister arguing and the sound of my three year old sister singing to herself as she awaits breakfast. I take a deep breath and swim into the room causing my mother to notice my presence and swim over to greet me "how did my birthday boy sleep?" they asked with a big grin on their face "mum my birthday was a week ago you don't have to call me birthday boy anymore" I announced as i rolled my eyes curling up on my cushioned seat at the table across from my sister Chirussia who was glaring at me like every morning, some things never change.

After about ten minutes of sitting at the table and chatting about various topics the sound of my father's humming echos throughout the cave signaling that he is home, a few moments later my father swims in and places five different fish on the table and swims over to sit next to mum and kisses them on the cheek smiling to himself "a-a normal hello-o would be nice" my mother stuttered a blush rising to their cheeks as me and my sisters laughed at their face while trying not to choke on the freshly caught fish.

As soon as i had eaten i grabbed my satchel and swung it around my shoulder I also slung my blue shard pendant around my neck and said a few rushed goodbyes to my mum and dad and dived through the cave entrance on my way to meet my friend luca

Luca's POV

I blankly stare at two crabs crawling across rocks as i wait for Sajae to appear so we can go shell hunting and explore some of the streams that lead out to the ocean but with the way he's getting here we won't have enough time to do anything since it takes a while to get to the streams, just as i was about to get sick of waiting sajae swam over to me his face slightly red and his dark brown hair sticking up in a few places, i look over at him expecting an excuse to why he was late "sorry about being late I accidently slept in" he muttered as he feebly looked at the floor "don't be so upset sajae when am i ever mad at you, now come on let's head over to the stream" I said with a smile on my face which seems to make him feel better "come on then let's go" he says and swims off and i hurry after him.

? POV

I peered into the water below me, my feet being submerged in the bluish liquid as i stare at my reflection with my thoughts, it's quiet since it is school time and most kids are learning and doing boring assignments, i'm so lucky that i don't have to go to school and do boring things i guess that is one of the perks of being children of two sea biologists also i get to travel around the coast with mum and dad to rescue sea creatures and care for them till they're better with my big brother gregory and lil sis sydney even if sydney is bit of a sea creature herself.

I feel a hand on my shoulder lightly shaking me "Christophe hey wake up you stupid table" Gregory Grumbled the annoyance in his voice clear as day " mum wants to ask if you want to come for a boat trip to this new island they spotted on the edge of the horizon to see if there are any new types of animals " he asked with a monotone voice to busy focusing on his video game to actually care about anything, "okay sounds interesting" i said calmly "when do we leave"'in half an hour so pack quickly or we'll leave you behind" he spoke as he walked off to probably pack his own back pack.

I run off to the house and barge the door open to meet my mum packing picnic bag with food "let me guess packing your bag for the trip" they said eyes not even leaving the chopping board " oh and yes i am packing a pavlova but remember Christophe you have to share or we'll have to beat you up " mum said taking the words right out of my mouth as i stare at them in amazement with my mouth slightly open.I slowly make my way to my room and start packing my backpack with things i would need towel, shorts & shirt , phone, drink bottle and book to throw at gregory just in case he was getting cocky about being a better swimmer.

I crammed everything in my bag and ran out of my room and sprinting down the stairs and crashing into my sister on the way down "AHHH CHRISTOPHE YOU ASS WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU COULD'VE GIVEN ME A CONCUSSION" she shrieked making my ears hurt , sydney picked herself of the ground and grabbed her bag and walked off in a huff stomping out the house to catch up with mum and my ears stopped ringing i picked up my bag and walked out the door locking it and then started sprinting towards our little peer knocking sydney over again "SORRY" i yelled as i heard her start yelling a few curses at me. Once we were all in the boat dad started the engine and we set course for the new island.

no ones POV

It was around noon when Sajae and Luca reached the ocean and they didn't waste any time their afternoon was filled with collecting seashells, swimming with schools of fish, hunting and just swimming through the reefs filled with colorful coral and calm contrasting colored seaweed but no matter what they were doing they never went past the reefs into the cold waters. it was the one rule that their parents made they don't even know why they weren't allowed to go past the reef, there aren't any fishing boats where their pods* live and sharks only pass through so it's a big mystery to them but then again no one questions the matriarch's*

Pods*: group of merpeople

Matriarch's*:leader of a pod usually a female

Christophe's POV

It's around 6:30 at night and the sun is beginning to set and we haven't seen anything overly interesting, I mean the island itself is nice a lot of creeks and streams and a few waterfalls as well and they all seem to lead to this giant salt water lake in the center. Me,Gregory and Sydney wanted to swim in it but mum said it was to dangerous considering we couldn't actually see the bottom so who knows what could be down there we also saw a lot of fish in the streams and colorful birds in the trees it was beautiful.

we were about to head home but i asked if i could check out the streams again to see if there was anything we missed. Mum didn't look so sure but good ole dad had my back "come on sheila let the kid check out the stream he'll be fine if he's back by seven, you'll be back by seven won't you christophe" dad asked a big grin i quickly nodded and ran off "be back at seven or you're in big trouble " mum yelled worried laced throughout their voice.

It's 15 to seven and I haven't seen anything new except the fact that the streams are deeper than expected no joke it's up to my shoulders roughly. The sun was beginning to set and i was about to head back until i heard a splashing noise so I quickly hid behind a biggish shrub

after a while i heard two voices they both sounded like high pitched boys "oh god we're so screwed luca why did we leave so late""i don't know i guess we lost track of time, maybe if we swim faster we could make back before curfew""that's still an hour"

peeking a bit from my hiding spot i see two boys around the age of 12 i guess one with dark brown hair and grey eyes and another with blonde hair and blue eyes. but the thing that shocked me the most was the goldish yellow tails that both of the kids had instead of legs, the webbed fingers and the fin like ears. i rubbed my eyes to see if my mind was playing tricks it wasn't.

I needed to show the others but If just run off to get them those two might swim away AHHHHH what do i do

Sydney's POV

Christophe should be here by now it's 7:15 he was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago

oh god what if drowned HE STILL OWES ME FIVE BUCKS I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DROWNED I WILL PISS ON YOUR GRAVE AND BURN YOUR BED. I mean oh no i would loose my brother and stuff that would be bad i think.

We have been waiting for ten minutes and he still hasn't mum is freaking out and gregory is looking worried. we were about go out and search for him until we heard " MUM,DAD,GREGGY,LIL PIRANHA I FOUND TWO MERMAIDS" thats nice … wait … what

No one's POV

everyone stared at the two fragile mermaids Christophe was holding by their waists. their tails flapping in discomfort, their arms hanging loosely by their heads making scared noises " uhhh i don't think they like to be held like that" sydney said staring at them with wonder in her light blue eyes, lightly touching their ears like they were made of glass "we have to take them with us" Christophe announced as he started to carry them to the boat holding onto them like they could fly away with the smallest gust of wind " I actually agree for once we could ask them what it's like living under water" Gregory added following Christophe onto the small vessel sitting across from him " i don't really care i'm just trying to wrap my head around how mermaids are real" sydney stated wandering around avoiding sitting down until they were about to leave.

chirussia's POV

"Where the hell is that stupid brother of mine and why am i the one looking for him" I growl agitated as i swim around the lake looking in caves and asking people if they have seen a stupid dork "why don't you go ask Luca's parents" dads friend asked as he was playing with his two daughters "good idea uncle gil" i say flatly as i dive past him swimming to the north side of rocky island where luca's parents live.

Just as i'm about to knock on the cave entrance i hear the distressed voice of Luca's mother "WHAT DO-A YOU MEAN THAT YOU HAVEN'T SEEN-A YOUR BROTHER" they yell "mum i told you i saw luca this morning he said was going to the ocean with his friend he probably went to his house but forgot to tell you" leisel sighed in annoyance and turned her head only to see me peeking through the entrance "oh hello chirussia why are you here " liesel asked waiting for an answer "oh i was going to ask if you have seen my brother " I said my voice going quieter and quieter. Liesel's eyes widened in worry and terror "oh no' was the only thing I could here "Chirussia go back home and tell your parents Sajae is missing I'll tell mine about luca now hurry"

I nodded and swam as fast as i could with only one thought on my mind 'what did those two do'

Luca's POV

I open my eyes to find myself surrounded by water but it feels different it feels cleaner for some reason and clearer, i rub my eyes and spot sajae not to far away asleep on a rock.I decide to swim up to the surface and look around and guess what time of day it is, as a amerge from the water i notice that i'm not in the ocean far from it actually i'm in what seems to be a big pool of some sort surrounded by hard stuff that looks like smoothed out rock. I dive back under to see rocks of all shapes and sizes with plants of seaweed and coral growing everywhere, I swim around then head up to the surface only to come face to a tall boy with brownish blonde hair staring at me with a big grin "hi" he smiles grin growing wider, I scream in shock and fear and wake up sajae "Luca why you scre - AHHHHHHHHHH" we both scream till our throats hurt and a deeper voice interrupts us " Christophe stop scaring those two you'll look like an ass and anyway we have to help sydney she found a dolphin on the beach" a boy with auburn hair said "but we spent so much work on the habitat" the boy known as Christophe wailed "pssh i'm the one who had to fill the whole thing up with a hose" a calmer and more quiet voice said.

"umm don't mean to be rude but WHERE THE HECK ARE WE" sajae squealed obviously as confused as i am "to answer your question you're at whakateki ocean reserve where injured and endangered animals are protected" the small blonde girl spoke with a big grin, her face glowing with pride " uhh what does that have to do with us again?" sajae inquired a blank look on his face

" oh yeah your here because we want to know how you live and other stuff" the little blonde said dipping her feet into the water.

I swim up to her and point at her foot "umm what are those" she looked at where i was pointing and laughed,giggled and snorted almost falling into the water "what's so funny" i asked tilting my head slightly " oh sorry its nothing, any way these are feet and the weird things on the end are called toes" she stated splashing me with her feet "sorry about those two they're kinda idiots, my name is gregory, that weirdo over there is christophe and this little midget is sydney""i'll bite you""that's one of the reasons we call her piranna" the boy with auburn hair replied kneeling down on the flat surface an awkward silence was soon interrupted by an obnoxious voice"so are you boys or girls" Christophe exclaimed rudely and in reply gregory punched him in the arm " what it's hard to tell" he whined crossing his arms across his chest, a pout on his face, glaring at the older boy "well next time try not to be so rude to them" gregory implied stiffly an awkward silence beginning to arise from our small po- err group, the silence continued for a while until sajae interrupted "umm only because i hate this silence i'll just answer the question we're both boys"

sajae croaked,his voice broke slightly as he choked out the sentence, the expression on his face unreadable but the shaking of his voice gave away how nervous he was "umm i know this is unrelated to what we were talking about but where are i we" I asked hoping to ease the tension "oh yeah i forgot about that"Christophe exclaimed slightly scaring me and sajae "you're in australia mates" he yelled with a big grin " and where is that" sajae questioned his head resting on his fist that was propped up on the side of the pool " uuuhhhh gregory where's australia" he asked not a hint of shame on his face " australia is between the tasman sea and the indian ocean and is underneath indonesia and above antarctica" gregory sighed in annoyance staring blankly into the water lost in his own thoughts.

sajae's POV

I stare in disbelief at the three people in front of me, why aren't they dissecting us, why aren't they killing us on the spot. they weren't doing any of the things mum told me about instead they were having decent conversation with us. I must of been quiet for a while because the small blonde girl started poking me "hey kid are you okay, you're kinda freaking me out right now, are mermaids not affected by being poked in the face, seriously though are you okay "why aren't you hurting us"

i blurted out having trouble keeping my own worries to myself "why would we do that" Christophe asked a clueless look on his face much different than the angered and confused looks on his siblings face's "what kinda question is that" Gregory asked a frown beginning to appear on his face "well in the past century mermaids mostly rocky mermaids have been hunted down and killed into almost extinction the last two remaining pods swam off to a secluded island and restarted the colony me and luca's parents are the leader of the two pods" I explained staring at the bottom of the tank, eyes pricking with tears relising how my parents aren't here.

I quickly wiped my eyes with my hand as i hear a voice interrupting the silence "so your parents are like the rulers of the groups pods whatever they're called" Christophe responded loudly an unfazed look on his face staring at me and luca with half lidded eyes "If by rulers you mean king and queen then yeah i guess" I admitted rubbing the back of my head sheepishly "so you to are like princes" Sydney gasped her eyes widening in surprise almost falling into the water that held us, Gregory shook his head slowly "what were the odds" he whispered to himself over and over again, I just stared at Luca, looks of confusion both dawning on our faces.

/time skip brought by popee being chased by sunhi *wimp*\\\\\

The sun has reached the center of the sky, noon the time where we usually have lunch since we always have breakfast early,but since we skipped that by the time it was noon i was starving, it didn't help that we've already skipped two meals but no one was around to aid us Christophe,Gregory and Sydney were out with their parents doing something and that left me and luca alone to starve to death in this place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gregory's POV

Well this is boring i could've been playing batman arkham knight but no i had to come on this stupid shopping trip because dad insisted we had some family bonding time when honestly mum couldn't care any less, so here i am trying to stop sydney from freeing the crayfish in the seafood department and making sure christophe doesn't steal any of the pavlovas on a stand near us. Why did i have to be the oldest it sucks, i'm always expected to be responsible nah screw that. After what feels like hours we finally wheel the stocked cart to a check out and get strange looks from the clerk as she scans the millions of plastic wrapped fish and giant amount of moro bars i chucked in the trolley and the various other items we got that we "needed"(do we really need 10 packets of caramel choco aids dad).

While carrying the many bags of groceries to our land rover mum sees their friend shopping and tells to go pack the car while they go have a 'quick' chat,half an hour later mum starts walking back to the car "sorry must've lost track of time" they explain as they get into the front seat and buckle in. Dad hasn't even started the car and sydney is whining about something "MUUUM I'M HUNGRY" or "DAAAD CHRISTOPHE AND GREGORY ARE SQUISHING ME" it gets so annoying that it hurts and she gets away with it since she's the youngest, i can remember when sydney broke a vase and i got blamed for it since i'm the 'oldest' and should've been watching my little sister, sometimes i wonder if mum remembers sydney is thirteen and not three.

once we near the entrance of the sea park does sydney shut up ( for a short girl she does have a loud voice) and stops kicking my the car stops fully we all get out, mum opens the boot and me and christophe grab a fish each and make our to the tank where the mermaids are being held at for the moment, Sydney tried to follow but mum called her back to help with the groceries and she groans and follows suit.


End file.
